Série: A Nossa Música Uma Noite ou Muito Mais
by Nicka I
Summary: Mais um Milo e Shina! Eu realmente gosto desse casal!Nesta história Milo sofre pelo amor de Shina, enquanto ela...Ah!Ela se diverte! SongFic!


**A Nossa Música**

**Cituando:**

Numa certa noite Milo chama Shina para um jantar "inocênte" como ele mesmo disse.Mas nós ja sabemos aonde e como terminou esse jantar.E como a maioria das fics terminam por aí eu resolvi escrever o dia seguinte dos dois então é aí que começa a nossa fic, que ja adianto terá uma continuação.

Boa leitura...

**Uma Noite ou Muito Mais**

**Eu fecho a porta devagar**

**Não quero te acordar**

**Ainda é cedo pra saber...**

Milo acorda ao lado de Shina e resolve preparar o café antes que ela acorde, então cuidadosamente ele se levanta e se veste sem fazer barulho.Quando estava saindo do quarto Shina se mexe fazendo ele se virar para dentro do quarto novamente, mas ela continuava dormindo, então Milo resolve ficar ali parado a observando e lembrando de tudo o que se passara na noite anterior.

Se um certo espanhol soubesse me matava...Mas não to nem aí - diz Milo que resolve retomar seu caminho para a cozinha.

**Quero lembrar de você assim**

**Me olhando e dizendo que sim**

**Os dias vão passar**

**Mas você não vai passar, porque...**

Shina ao contrario dos pensamentos de Milo estava acordada e logo que ele saiu se trocou e saiu do quarto.Milo voltou para acoradá-la, mas ela ja não estava mais lá, então ele a preocurou pela casa e não a encontrou em parte alguma.É ele fora deixado.(_N/A:que ironia não?_)

**Foi de mais nosso amor valeu**

**E tanto faz**

**Uma noite ou muito mais**

**Será que ainda vou te ver**

**Não paro de pensar que foi de mais**

Longe dali Shina ria, e não tinha intenção de vê-lo novamente tão cedo.Os meses passaram eles já não se viam a muito tempo.Enquanto isso Milo curtia a primeira fossa de sua vida.É ele estava realmente gostando dela.

**As horas passam devagar**

**Onde é que isso vai dar?**

**Ficou estranho sem você**

Um dia Shina resolveu voltar a ver Milo e mandou um mensageiro entregar um papel a Milo onde estava escrito apenas:"Sinto saudades, quero te ver novamente.", mas não dizia quando queria ve-lo.Milo perguntou quem mandou o papel antes mesmo de abrir, o garoto disse que a pessoa que mandou não se identificou.Milo abriu o papel e deu um sorriso ao ler no canto direito do papel o nome Shina.

**Qualquer mensagem, qualquer sinal**

**Vem me mostrar que não faz mal**

**As noites vão passar mas você não vai passar por mim.**

Senhor?...Senhor? - disse o garoto

Ah?!Sim - disse Milo um pouco atordoado

A moça que mandou o papel mandou dizer para esperar ela mandar um outro bilhete dizendo quando.

Obrigado... - disse Milo

E o garoto foi embora.

**Foi de mais nosso amor valeu**

**E tanto faz**

**Uma noite ou muito mais**

**Será que ainda vou tever**

**Não paro de pensar que foi de mais.**

Fim

**Música:**Uma Noite ou Muito Mais (KLB)

**(Milo):**Eu não curto KLB mas pelo menos saí ganhando com essa música mela cueca.

**(Nicka):**Não entendi, você ficou esperando feito retardado pela Shina no final.

**(Shina):**É isso aí! Poder feminino! - Nicka e Shina batem as mão no ar

**(Milo):**Aff...Eu saí ganhando sim e vocês sabem porque?

**(As duas):**Não!

**(Milo):**Porque pelo menos eu catei a Shina, haha

**(Shina):**Por Zeus, Nicka, me devolva para o Shura... eu imploro, não me deixe com esse babaca.

**(Milo):**Ei!Chinga mais não ofende tá?

**(Nicka):**Cala boca Milo!

**(Milo):**Ai, que violência amor.Você não me ama mais é isso?

**(Aiolia):**Ai, é só eu virar as costas e você ja me chifra né Nicka?Eu não sou o Aldebaran para ter um _"Grande Chifre" _eu sou um leão e leões não têm chifre.

**(Nicka):**Calma Olia! você entendeu errado amor, eu jamais te chifraria.E você Shina fique tranqüila eu vou te devolver para o Shura mas antes temos que dar uma liçãozinha no Milo.

**(Shina):**Ta ferrado, enceto de rabo torto!hahahahaha

**(Nicka):**Bem eu preciso ir antes que o Aiolia chegue na calçada, sabe como é, ele tem um gênio forte.então até a próxima fic que deverá acabar com o Milo.

**(Nicka saindo correndo da sala e gritando):**Calma amor!Volta Aqui!Você me paga Milo!!


End file.
